Cold Light
by unicorn guts
Summary: Zim sure knows how to make someone feel special. ZimxDib; ZADR.


Cold Light

~_unicornguts_

_

* * *

_Zim has an evil glint in his eye.

It probably should have been the que for Dib to run as fast as he could when Zim leaned over the lunch table and started as if Dib was some wounded animal and he was a predator. Dib shifts uncomfortably in his seat, stirring the peas in his tray nervously as he looks down.

"Something wrong?"

"No." Dib rasps, in an attempt not to seem scared, but the word comes out abrupt like a hiccup. Zim smirks knowingly. Dib is relived when Zim walks behind him, thinking he's gone somewhere else and lets out a long sigh. It's then he feels something poking his back - a plastic fork.

Zim's breath is warm against Dib's ear.

"I would like to know what your insides feel like." Zim says in a slow seductive drawl, he lets his abnormal tongue flick against Dib's earlobe. His face reacts immediately, eyes widening, mouth parting.

Dib should have been disgusted at this statement, but wasn't. All he felt was a molten-lava type heat spreading over his groin as he blushed furiously.

Zim goes back to his vacant table and acts as though nothing happened. Dib's mouth is still open and Gaz's attention is completely fixed on the Game Slave, unfazed.

* * *

Dib stares at his open window wearily.

Wasn't it closed?

After staring at the window in some kind of stupor, chin in his hand, he shrugs it off and simply walks over and slams it shut.

Something's not right though.

Dib jumps when he hears a loud thud from behind him. When he turns around he actually wasn't surprised, Zim was laying face-down on Dib's floor and making pained little whimpers. One of the metal spider-legs broke.

"What...? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" Dib asks a little too loudly, furrowing his brow. Zim gets up and mumbles something under his breath as he brushes himself off.

"I'm here to take your virgin-thingy!" Zim says bluntly, hands raised in the air as if this motion would help Dib understand. Dib blinks, confusion evident.

"...What...?"

"Uh...you know..."

"NO! I DON'T KNOW." Dib yelps, looking frightened.

Zim sighs in exasperation, why was the Dib-worm so..._stupid_?

"You do have a brain in that disturbingly large head of yours, right?" Zim taunts, fake-lenses narrowing and growing impatient.

"S-Shut up! My head is a normal size!" Dib whines childishly, rubbing the sides of his head and glaring daggers at Zim.

"SILENCE! Your pants were supposed to be off by now!" Zim hisses, wasting no more time in forcing Dib down on his bed. Dib squeaks, squirming to get free, but the metal appendages wrapped his hands together and forced his legs apart.

"W-Wait a second! I still don't get it!" Dib cries out hysterically.

Zim grins honey-slow.

"Don't worry about it, just relax and I'll take care of _everything_." Zim says in a tone that Dib assumed was supposed to be comforting. Dib shuts his eyes, hearing his belt being undone but not seeing the extra metal appendage that slips out of Zim's PAK and taking it's position.

* * *

"F-Faster.." Dib strained, gold eyes glazed over.

Zim is unable to keep himself from grinning impishly as he makes a sly remark about Dib's impatience. Dib looks as though he wants to say something, but is too busy gasping and arching his back.

Zim twitches a little and lets out a moan, and Dib almost laughs.

Zim looks stupid with his tounge hanging out of his mouth like that.

* * *

The air in the room is hot and thick. Dib's hands have stopped shaking enough for him to successfully pull up the zipper on his pants.

"VICTORY FOR ZIM!"

Dib blushes, not sure if he's proud or if he feels cheap, he never thought his first time would be with an..._alien_. But it was better then he thought it would be, it wasn't as awkward or horribly painful as he imagined.

Zim still has that stupid smile on his face.

"So," Dib asks, eyes twinkling. "Have you done that before?"

Zim laughs and flicks Dib's forehead.

"That stuff is private," He taunts and Dib pouts. "Anyway! I have to go back to the base, Gir probably did something reckless while I was gone.."

Dib's eyes widen.

"Uh really..? I thought maybe you would stay a little longer.." Dib says, voice desperate, even to his own ears.

"HA! Don't be foolish, I just wanted to see you _squirm_ underneath me," The extraterrestrial says, palms up and fingers wiggling in the air before he drops his hands back to his sides. "It wasn't a marriage proposal."

Dib releases a short gasp, looking sincerely offended.

"But do not fret!" Zim says, walking over and grabbing the sides of Dib's face, his lips brushing against Dib's cheek in what is hardly a kiss. "This won't be last time."

When Zim leaves the house, Dib wonders where that ominous feeling of disappointment is coming from.


End file.
